


Calendar

by AquaWolfGirl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 as their daughter, Ben as a kindergarten teacher, F/M, Family fun, Fluff, Foursome, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Teacher AU, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/pseuds/AquaWolfGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the same universe of Gotta Love The Little Things; a 12 part collection, one for each month of the year. Includes family adorableness, plenty of kisses, some things going awry, some things going perfectly right, and smut in each chapter.<br/>After Gotta Love The Little Things, Ben Solo's since moved in and been adopted into the Dameron family; Finn and Poe Dameron, and Rey Jakksun, their girlfriend. Though he doesn't teach Bella "BB" Dameron anymore, he's plenty happy with seeing her at home and in the school hallways. This is the record of his first full year with the Damerons, starting with January and ending in December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, God, why am I doing this to myself? The last time I wrote smut ended pretty disastrously (though somehow it's one of my most viewed stories on this site...?) so I hope to Hell and back that I managed to do something right this time.  
> Oh, well. You guys wanted smut, and more family cuteness, and a few you suggested beaches or holidays so I figured - why not make a year series, with a chapter for each month? (How I'm going to come up with 12 positions for the four of them, I have no idea, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it).  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed Gotta Love The Little Things! If you have any suggestions for what you want to see, leave them in the comments!

“DADDY, MAMA, PAPA, DA, IT’S A SNOW DAY!”

Ben’s eyes snap open to the screaming joyful cries of their daughter. He’s incredibly grateful he’s in between Rey and Finn, because just a second later he hears Poe’s pained grunt as BB jumps on him from the other side of the bed.

Rey turns in his arms, curling into his bare chest as Finn stirs behind him. Not a minute after BB’s apparent battle cry, his phone starts to buzz insistently on the bedside table. He reaches over Rey to grasp at it, blinking as he holds the screen as close as he possibly can so that he can see the message on it without reaching for his glasses. 

Huh. She’s right. The school-wide message system has alerted him that it’s too dangerous to go on the roads, and to not bother coming in. He sighs in relief, setting the device back down on the table as Poe holds tight to their daughter.

“Hey, sweetheart, your parents are still sleeping, all right?” Poe asks, voice rough and low from sleep. Ben looks over to see that he’s clutching BB to his chest, the little girl still dressed in her long-sleeve pajamas. “Ben, what time is it?” 

“5:30,” the teacher replies, and Poe outright groans. 

“All right, princess, give us until 6:30 and then we’ll make pancakes, all right?” he asks, stroking her wild bedhead. Honestly, the father's hair isn’t much better, and Ben wants to reach over and run his fingers through it. But that would involve jostling Rey and Finn, and he certainly doesn’t want to do that, not when her lips are pressed between his pecs and Finn’s right thumb is rubbing against his hip bone lovingly. 

“Chocolate chip?” BB asks eagerly.

“Sure,” Poe groans, letting his head fall back to the pillow.

“With peanut butter chips, too?” 

“If you want,” the father moans, kissing the top of her head as she slides off of him. 

“YAY!” Ben can hear the thundering of small feet as she rushes downstairs to the play room, presumably to watch the snow fall or play with whatever she wanted to for the day. 

“You’re a sucker, Dameron,” the teacher mutters. He can just barely see Poe over Finn’s bare shoulder, but then the father leans up to smile sheepishly at him. Poe snakes an arm over Finn’s waist, and then uses said arm to prop himself over his husband. Ben tilts his face up as Poe leans down, kissing him softly. It’s a bit stale, both of their breath not exactly great from sleep and Poe’s lips a little chapped due to the dry air that comes with winter, but they’re used to it by now since it happens every morning before Ben slides out of bed to get ready for the school day. The teacher hums in soft pleasure, moving his right hand from where it had been resting on Finn’s and reaching up to bury his hand in Poe’s curls. 

“My turn, Solo.” 

Ben smiles against Poe’s lips as he hears Rey, and pulls back a bit from Poe to glance down at her. Her gaze isn’t quite clear yet, her smirk sleepy. He reaches down to kiss her, but instead she reaches up and over him to kiss Poe. Ben watches happily for a moment before dipping to press his lips to where his t-shirt doesn’t cover her – her neck, her collarbone, and the entirety of her left shoulder is bare to him, paler from the lack of sun but still freckled. 

“Are you three really making out over top of me?” Finn asks from somewhere underneath them, and Ben can feel Rey pull away from Poe, his lips following the skin of her shoulder. 

“Well, we were going to include you eventually,” Poe teases, lying back down and wrapping around his husband like a koala. Finn grasps at his arms and hands, pulling one tan hand up to press kisses to the father’s palm and between his fingers. 

Rey moves to face them, climbing over Ben. He spoons her from behind, arm wrapping around her and pulling her back into him. She hums as she moves forward to kiss Finn lazily, soft and sweet. Ben presses openmouthed kisses to the back of her neck, sweeping her dark hair up and over her shoulder to make it easier for him. She leans back into him after her kiss with Finn’s finished, the other man’s lips slightly swollen from hers. 

“We have an hour…” Poe says suggestively, and Ben lifts his dark eyes to meet the other man’s. Despite the heart-stopping wink the ex-pilot gives him, the teacher really doesn’t feel like moving, much less fucking. 

“And which one of us is going to get up and lock the door?” he asks, voice flat. Rey laughs as Poe’s face falls at the idea of actually getting up, and Ben tightens his grip on her as he peppers her shoulder in kisses more. 

-

They end up getting up fifteen minutes before the time Poe had given BB, Finn and Poe getting up first and stretching languidly. 

“Are these your boxers or mine?” 

“… I think those are Ben’s.” 

“Ben?” 

Ben groans softly, lifting his head from where he’d been resting on Rey’s chest, her fingers buried in his hair and stroking against his scalp. “What?” 

Poe holds up a pair of navy boxers. “These yours?” 

“I don’t wear boxers,” he mutters against the soft fabric covering Rey's right breast. 

“Those are mine,” Rey pipes up from below him. 

“That explains the smallness,” Poe mutters, throwing them at her.

She catches them with ease, climbing over Ben to pull them on over her underwear. The teacher turns over in bed, reaching a long arm out to wrap around her waist as she tries to move away. She yelps and laughs as he pulls her back, spinning her around to press soft kisses to her stomach, pushing the shirt up so that he can kiss her bare skin. “Ben, we have to get up.” 

“I get up at 5 every day, let me sleep,” he mutters, nose pressed against her abs as he holds her tight. He hums as she moves both hands through his hair, thumbs massaging his temples. 

“You can eat me out tonight…” she croons, and he pulls back to look at her, one eyebrow raised. 

“Oh, you're using sex as bribery now?” he grumbles. She shrugs as he sits up, her hands falling from his hair. “All right, all right, I’m up. Shirt me.” 

“Nah, don’t think so,” Poe pipes cheekily from the other side of the room. 

“At least let me wear pants,” Ben says, reaching his hand out to catch the grey sweatpants that Finn tosses his way. “… these are Poe’s.” 

“Does it really matter?” the ex-pilot asks. 

“Cold ankles.” 

“Point made,” Poe says, turning to rummage through Ben’s own drawers and coming up with a pair of darker grey sweatpants. “Switch?”

They toss the pants to each other, standing and putting them on at the same time. Rey’s since found a pair of leggings and has changed into a tank top with Ben’s hoodie pulled over top. He’d found it in her closet, the exact same hoodie that Poe had wrapped BB in when she’d broken her arm. He’d forgotten about it, honestly, until Rey’d come out wearing it and a pair of panties one night and collapsed next to him with a pint of ice cream and the first of the Harry Potter series in the DVD player. 

Finn’s put on pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt, where Poe’s still walking around in boxers and a t-shirt. Ben skips the shirt entirely, opting for just the sweatpants he’d been given. Poe leaves first, yawning as he walks down the stairs. “Who wants pancakes?!” 

“Me!” Finn and BB yell at the same time. Rey just smiles, following behind Ben as they walk down the stairs to the kitchen. 

The little girl runs right towards Poe, and the father lifts her, groaning softly. “You’re getting a bit too big for this, kid,” he grunts, holding her on his hip as he walks into the kitchen. “Okay, we need mix, chips, and the rest of the stuff.” 

“The rest of the stuff. Very specific, chef Poe,” Rey teases as she gets out the measuring supplies. Ben gets the mix from the container in the pantry, and Finn brushes a kiss against his bare shoulder as the shorter man leans around the teacher to get the containers of chocolate and peanut butter chips. “Don’t think I said good morning, yet,” Finn mutters, lips still against Ben’s shoulder. 

“Well, good morning,” Ben replies, smiling as the other man pulls back to put the containers on the counter. 

“Good morning,” Finn chirps happily as he steals a few of each kind of chip. He offers his hand to BB, who steals some and pops them into her mouth with a happy chirp. Ben grins, bending down to press a kiss against her forehead. 

“Careful, love, not too many or you won’t want pancakes,” he warns, walking to the fridge. “Anyone know if we have bacon?” 

“Left bottom shelf,” Poe calls as he fills the measuring cup with water for the pancake mix. Ben follows his directions and finds the pack of meat, getting it out and handing it to Finn. The other man takes it and moves to the stove, getting a pan and starting the flame. 

Rey’s since hopped up beside BB, legs swinging alongside her daughter’s. When Ben steps into her reach, she raises her legs and hooks her ankles around his hips, bringing him into her. He smiles as he’s pulled closer, his hips against her groin. She’s warm and soft and still somewhat sleepy, and he wraps his arms around her, bringing their foreheads together as she twines her legs and arms around him. “Hi, love,” he mutters against her lips, kissing her chastely. 

If BB’s scandalized by their position and their kiss, she says nothing. Ben’s willing to bet that one of the other two men (most likely Finn) has given her a small bowl of the chocolate and peanut butter chips, and her attention’s on that instead. 

He hums softly as her fingers move against the back of his neck, and bends to press kisses to the hollow of her throat and the jut of her collarbone. He moves up to where the hoodie’s slipping over her shoulder, just breathing in the smell of her and their sheets, hands on her hips. 

“Da, can we go out and play later?” 

“Of course.” It’s muttered against Rey’s throat. “No snowball fights if there's ice, though – you remember what happened last time.” 

Last time involved a trip to the emergency room and three stitches along Poe’s eyebrow due to the shard of ice accidentally packed into the soft snow. It’s still there, albeit faded along the line of hair.

Ben pulls back a bit, moving to just stand next to Rey. He drapes his arm over her shoulder as she leans into him, closing her eyes and resting against his side. Of the four of them, she’s still tired, and he feels her breathing even out after a little bit. He presses a kiss to the top of her head as he watches Poe mix the batter, pouring the chips in and stirring. 

“Hey, sweetheart, want a B?” Poe asks, looking towards his daughter. 

“Yeah!” 

Ben watches as Finn makes the bacon, and Poe draws all of their initials with the batter. Well, kind of. He gets a P for Poe and Papa, Ben and Finn get D’s for Daddy and Da, and Rey gets an M for Mama. BB gets two B’s, much to her delight, and she even gets to flip the second one (with a significant bit of help from her Papa). It’s a little lopsided, but it still looks like a B, so it’s good enough for her. 

“Fruit?” Poe asks, and Ben nods, giving Rey a little squeeze. She hums sleepily, looking up at him. 

“Huh?” 

“Fruit, babe,” he says, kissing her temple. “I’m going to cut some. Want to help?” 

“Mhm, sure,” she replies, sliding off of the counter and walking to the fridge. She pulls out strawberries and grabs two bananas from the counter, and pulls a knife from the block to hand to him. They make a good team, dividing the fruit into five bowls. Ben gets all strawberries since he doesn’t like bananas, and Rey drops his amount into Finn’s bowl. 

BB tugs on Ben’s pant leg, and he easily sweeps her into his arms, carrying her into the dining room. “Who’s getting syrup and drinks?” he calls back into the kitchen. 

“I’ll get drinks!” Finn replies. “Milk for her, what do you want?

“Orange juice!” Ben calls, setting her down so that she can get onto her chair. He bends to press a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Da, can I have chocolate milk?” she asks, looking up at him. 

“If you have chocolate milk now, you can’t have hot chocolate after we come back from playing later,” he tells her, and she pouts. 

“Da-“ she starts, but then Rey comes in carrying her plate of pancakes, already cut into strips for dipping with the B’s on top. BB grins as the plate’s set down in front of her, the glass of milk delivered by Finn shortly after. Ben pushes her in before sitting down next to her, Rey walking in shortly after with one of the plates that has a D-shaped pancake on it. He pulls her down and kisses her jaw in thanks before she goes to get Finn’s and Poe’s. 

The youngest of the three men emerges from the kitchen holding a R2D2 patterned cup of milk and a tall glass of orange juice, offering them to the two sitting at the table. Ben grabs the drinks for the both of them, BB already starting to nibble on one of the outer slices of her pancake. 

“Wait,” he says sternly, and she stops with the pancake in her mouth, blue eyes wide as she stares up at him. 

“…. All right, fine, just one strip,” Ben relents, and BB chirps happily before continuing to nom on her pancake. 

Finn comes in with the rest of their orange juices, Rey following with the rest of the plates. Poe brings up the rear with the bacon before going back to get the fruit. By the time he’s returned, Finn and Rey have sat across from Ben and BB, leaving the head of the table for Poe. The older father sets a mug of coffee down in front of Ben, and the teacher nearly moans at the sight of it. 

“Thought you might want it,” Poe tells him, dropping a kiss on top of Ben’s dark curls before making his way to his seat. 

“You’re a saint,” Ben mutters, taking the mug and sipping from it. The three had learned his coffee preference early on, and he’d learned Poe’s. The other man liked it sweet, but dark – no cream and four sugars. Ben preferred one sugar and two creams, not too sweet but not too bitter. 

Poe just smiles, dropping another kiss to the top of BB’s head. The little girl’s practically vibrating, and Poe waves his hand. “Go on, princess, eat. We’re all here.” 

She wastes no time in grabbing the bottle of syrup. Rey leans over the table to help her and make sure they don’t end up with a syrup spill all over the table and BB’s plate – Ben learned the kid liked her sweets out to brunch one day. One short glance out the window, and he’d turned back to see her pancakes pretty much drowning in the sweet syrup. Rey makes sure she doesn’t pour out too much, and then Ben takes the bottle, pouring just a little bit onto his. 

“I don’t think it’s snowed enough for a snowman,” Poe mutters around a slice of banana, looking outside. “But we can maybe scrounge up a few snowballs?” 

“… where are the dogs?” Rey asks suddenly, looking around.

There’s the sudden scraping of chairs as all four adults stand up at once. 

“LUKE!?” Poe calls, everyone else silent. 

Ben glances around, looking down at BB who doesn’t look concerned at all, happily eating her fruit and special pancakes. 

All four of them relax when they hear the tell-tale clicking of paws against wood, and Ben nearly hurts his nose snorting when he sees that the pup’s paws are covered in mud and his coat is covered in snowflakes. Leia isn’t far behind him, the mud on her fur not as noticeable but definitely there if the tracks she’s leaving are anything to go by.

“… doggy door,” Poe mutters, watching as the puppy tracks mud over the dining room rug, leaving little brown paw prints in his wake. The puppy goes and sits beside Poe, in between him and Rey. 

Finn’s laughing. His hand’s over his mouth, and he’s trying to hard not to laugh that he ends up laughing harder. That breaks it for Ben, and the teacher starts laughing too. Rey follows almost immediately after, giggling as Poe sighs heavily with his head in his hands. 

“Impossible. All of you.” 

-

Poe was right; there isn’t enough snow on the ground to make a snowman, not even a small one. But there’s enough to gather a few handfuls of snowballs, and Ben watches from inside as Finn, Rey and Poe play with their daughter. Poe’s on BB’s side, and his aim is near spot on. Rey’s in a close second, and Finn ends up hitting the wooden wall around the yard more often than he hits any of his family members. 

Ben gave up on cleaning the pups a while ago, though he did wipe down the mud tracks and got most of it out of the dining room rug. He watches from the window, sipping a new cup of coffee as his girlfriend and boyfriends get pelted with snowballs. 

When 1 rolls around, he braves the cold in his hoodie, the one that Rey’d taken off in favor of a parka. “Lunch!” he calls, already planning grilled cheese. 

The snowballs fall to the ground, and BB whines softly. “Da! But we’re winning!” 

“And you can win more after lunch, but your nose and cheeks are pink, princess,” he says, shivering in the cold air, standing in the doorway with his hip preventing the door from closing fully. “C’mon, inside, we’ll have hot chocolate and grilled cheese.” 

BB’s whoop of joy comes almost directly after his announcement, and she runs in. He pushes the door back so that she can get past him, and he grins as Poe, Finn and Rey come walking in. They’re all soaked, having worn thick jeans or sweatpants instead of snowpants like BB, but beaming brightly. 

Finn immediately presses his face to Ben’s chest, and the teacher gasps at the other man’s cold nose and cheeks. “Fuck, Finn, you’re freezing!” he hisses under his breath, making sure BB doesn't hear him curse. 

“And you’re warm,” the father breathes, Ben chuckling as he wraps his arms around the shorter man. 

Poe and Rey scoot by him, the girl shedding her coat. They hang them on the hooks in the laundry room, snow dripping from them as it melts. Poe walks to the fridge to get the ingredients for grilled cheese as Rey leads BB upstairs to change into drier, warmer clothes. 

“Finn, babe, you should probably take your coat off," Ben says.

“No, warm,” Finn mutters against Ben’s chest. His lips are warming up now, after being pressed to the teacher’s skin. Ben laughs and hugs the other man before leading him inside, the glass door sliding shut behind them. 

“Coat off, boots off, then we can cuddle,” Ben tells him. 

The man finally pulls back, walking to the laundry room to shed his coat, gloves and boots. When he returns, he moves to hug the other man. Ben lets him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and holding him close. Finn’s skin is cold, but it warms up quickly. Especially when Finn’s hands slide up Ben’s shirt, cold fingers against the teacher’s back. 

Ben yelps in surprise. Poe looks up from where he’s making lunch, eyes wide at the sound before he realizes its source. And then the older father promptly bursts out laughing as he flips one of the sandwiches, shaking his head. 

“Da, did you see us?!” 

BB flies towards him, and Ben pulls back from Finn to catch her. She’s back in pajamas, a set of Captain Phasma ones she’d gotten for Christmas. Unlike Finn, her skin is warm from being bundled up and the running around in the snow. Her cheeks and nose are just as pink, though, and he kisses each of them, skin cool against his lips. 

“I did. I watched the entire battle.” 

“Like the one on Hoth!” BB insists as he picks her up, letting her wrap her little legs around his waist so that she can cling to him like a monkey. 

“We’d need AT-AT walkers for that,” Rey says, walking towards them from the stairs. She’s changed into one of Ben’s t-shirts and a pair of boxers, and she walks to the kitchen to start the milk. “Everyone good for hot chocolate?” 

The resulting answer is a chorus of, “Yep!” “Of course!” “Uh huh,” and “YAY!” BB’s is the loudest, and Ben makes a face at the volume of her shout. 

“Careful, love, inside voice,” he warns, pecking her cheek and carrying her over to where Poe is cutting her grilled cheese into strips. He sets her at the island counter, the bar stools too tall for her to climb up to on her own. He scoots her in before pressing a kiss to her forehead, moving to get her some water to go with her hot chocolate and grilled cheese. She bounces as Rey pours milk into a pot for the treat and Poe slides her plate towards her. Ben sets the cup of water in front of her before moving to wrap his arms around Finn, who’s since returned and is waiting for his sandwich with bated breath. 

“Warm now?” Ben asks, the words muttered against the shorter man’s temple.

“Warm-er,” Finn says, grinning. “And tired.” 

“I think nap time is in order,” Rey says as BB yawns. “Cover your mouth, darling.” 

BB does as asked, covering her mouth as she yawns again. Rey pours some chocolate chips into the milk, waiting for them to melt so that she can stir the chocolate into the drink and make the hot chocolate. 

Ben continues holding Finn as Poe makes another grilled cheese, sliding it towards Finn. The teacher lets go of the shorter man so that he can eat, and leans against the counter, watching Rey. It doesn’t take too long for the chocolate to melt, and then she’s pouring it into mugs. She puts a few ice cubes into BB’s, testing a sip of it before sliding it to her daughter. 

“Careful, sweetheart, it’s still a little hot. Slow slips, and blow on it before,” she warns, setting the mug in front of BB. The grilled cheese is immediately abandoned in favor of the chocolate treat, and BB hums happily as she sips on it. 

Rey’s fingers brush Ben’s as she hands him his, grinning brightly. He bends to kiss her chastely in thanks, watching as Finn sits beside BB, eating his grilled cheese and sipping on the hot chocolate that Rey gives him. 

Rey’s sandwich is up next, the hot chocolate dolled out. She hops up onto the counter, the plate beside her as she eats with her legs swinging off of the counter. Ben wraps his arm around her, holding her close as Poe offers him his grilled cheese. It’s warm and gooey and perfect for the cold day, though he didn’t spend much time in the cold himself. Poe makes his own and turns the stove off, going to sit on BB’s other side with his cup of water, sandwich, and mug of hot chocolate. 

Lunch is a fairly quiet affair, the warriors tired after the snow battle. Ben can’t blame them; they all have pink cheeks, aside from Finn, and sleepy smiles as they finish their meals. 

“Mama, can I take a nap?” BB asks once she finishes her sandwich, a few of the crusts still remaining. She’s not a picky eater, particularly, but Ben knows that she isn’t a fan of the crust and none of her other parents will force her to eat it. He takes the plate and sets it in the dishwasher as their daughter yawns. 

“Of course, baby,” Rey says. “Ben, can you-?” 

“On it,” he says, walking over to help her down from the chair. “C’mon, sweetheart, let’s get you upstairs.” 

“Can I sleep with you?” she asks, and he feels his heart melt a little bit as she leans against him, obviously exhausted from the ‘battle’. He wraps his arms around her and shakes his head, lifting her bridal style and carrying her over to the stairs. 

“I don’t think you want to sleep with me, baby girl. I wiggle around a lot, and steal the blankets,” he tells her as he walks up the stairs with her. “Besides – Da isn’t very comfortable to lay on. Just ask Mama – she complains everytime she tries to sleep on me, too.” 

BB giggles – she’s seen Rey’s arguments of Ben’s chest being too hard, seen her parents as they all try to somehow puppy pile on the sectional sofa, more often than not with BB in the middle of all four of them. She rests her little head against his shoulder, and he can’t resist pressing a kiss to her forehead as he turns the corner into her bedroom. The walls are white, so that they can change the colors of the furniture and accents easily, but she has custom-cut Star Wars decals all over them. He carries her over to the bed, setting her down on the mattress. Her bed isn’t made like it usually is; he can only guess she was too excited to make it this morning. He’s grateful, though, since it does make setting her down and tucking her in a bit easier. She yawns again, and he smiles as he tries to resist his own yawn. 

“All right, love, we’ll get you up in a little bit, okay?” he says, tucking the blankets around her. She nods sleepily, blue eyes closing as she curls in. He strokes her hair before leaving, closing the door behind him and heading back downstairs. 

“She’s down for the count,” he tells the other three as he walks back into the kitchen. Poe’s still eating, but Rey and Finn are cleaning up. Rey pours the hot chocolate into their set of popsicle molds, to freeze and make popsicles with for a later snack. She tucks the mold into the freezer before turning and wrapping her arms around Ben’s waist. 

“I’m still a little cold,” she mutters, resting her cheek on his chest. “… want to warm me up?” 

“You are insatiable,” Ben mumbles against the top of her head. “Our daughter’s sleeping upstairs, you know.”

“And she’s passed out completely, worn out from pretending that her parents were Snowtroopers,” she says wryly. “I won’t be loud,” she tells him, looking up at him with dark brown eyes. Ben resists the urge to groan and instead bends to kiss her. It quickly turns filthy, her nipping at his lower lip and him nipping right back in retaliation. By the time she pulls away, her lips are red and somewhat bruised. He smirks at the damage he’d done, looking towards Poe and Finn. The other two men are watching with interest, Finn leaning against Poe with the ex-pilot’s arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Don’t stop for us,” Poe croons, smirking. “We like watching.” 

Ben snorts, shaking his head. He grips Rey’s hips and sets her on top of the counter, lips still attached to her cheek and peppering kisses down her jaw. 

Going into this strange relationship, he hadn’t been able to really wrap his head around the concept of a foursome. Too many limbs, too many things to pay attention to. He’d assumed that they’d split into their own little couples, and, honestly, it does work that way sometimes. But they’d also figured out how to work together, whether it’s kissing over someone else or someone’s hand working on another lover while being fucked, they managed to include everyone most of the time. 

Sometimes, though, like now, they will split into couples and just watch the other, too in love to really find issue with it. 

His hands slip up the t-shirt she’s wearing, and he raises an eyebrow when he doesn’t find a bra in the way. He should’ve noticed sooner, really. “… you expected this?” he asks, smirking down at his girlfriend. 

She just smirks back, taking his hand and guiding it to her ass. She wiggles, fingers pulling the boxers down before pressing his hand to her bare skin. “Maybe.” 

“You really are something,” he mutters, moving to kiss her jaw. He nips gently, careful not to leave deep bruises. While their relationship isn’t exactly secret in terms of her classmates knowing, it doesn’t mean that there should be obvious evidence. Shoulders and chest, however, are fair game. He pushes the neck of the shirt just enough to get to her shoulder, and hears Finn breathe deeply. A quick glance to the side proves Poe’s providing just as much attention to Finn as Ben’s providing to Rey, nearly mirroring Ben’s actions. Finn’s shirt’s abandoned on the counter beside Poe, and the ex-pilot’s lips are attached to Finn’s dark shoulder. 

The teacher pushes the shirt up and over her head, smiling as she’s nearly bare in front of him, sitting on the kitchen counter in just boxers. “Are these yours?” he asks, fingering the dark grey fabric. 

She wiggles, looking down. “… no idea,” she admits, draping her arms over his shoulders and lazily twining her fingers in his dark hair. “You need to wear your glasses more. I miss it.” 

He’d started wearing contacts more frequently, to keep it easy. Kissing with glasses wasn’t exactly easy, especially when it involves as much turning and nose bumping as kissing with three more people does. He ended up jabbing one of them in the temple more often than not, and decided to start wearing contacts as a result. 

“You do?” he asks, pressing open-mouthed kisses down between her small breasts. 

She hums, pulling gently at his hair as he moves down to kiss at her stomach. “I do.” 

“Even though they’re annoying?” he asks, moaning as she pulls at his dark hair.

“Even though they’re annoying,” she replies as he moves to pull the boxers off of her hips. She moves her hands from his hair and braces them on the counter, lifting herself up so that he can pull the fabric from her. 

“We prep food there,” Poe quips, smirking. 

“Ass,” Ben mutters, pressing kiss to the inside of Rey’s knee. 

“I know, I see it, that’s why I’m saying we prep food there.” 

Rey yelps as Ben accidentally snorts in laughter against her skin, tickling her. She has a knee-jerk reaction, nearly kicking him in the chest as a result. “Sorry, sorry,” he apologizes against her skin, looking up at the ex-pilot. “You’re really going to tell me to stop?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at Poe. 

The man’s giving him a shit-eating grin, his hands pushing Finn’s sweatpants down and rubbing at the younger man’s hipbones. “No, I’m telling you that you’re wiping the counter down afterwards.” 

“That I can live with,” Ben mumbles, moving in and kissing Rey’s inner left thigh. She spreads her legs for him on instinct, and he reaches around to pull her closer to him, letting her drape her legs over his shoulders. Her hand finds his hair again, fingers stroking against her scalp as she moves for him. He takes his sweet time pressing kisses against her inner thighs; soft, closed mouth ones and filthy, wet open-mouthed ones. He nips occasionally, leaving small bruises on the tender skin. The slight pain makes her tense and then relax, each nearly prompting a moan from her. 

“I thought you were going to be quiet,” he mutters as he presses his lips to her pubic bone, so close to where she wants and yet not quite there. She groans in frustration, trying to push his head down. He just laughs, looking up at her through dark lashes. 

“Solo, I swear, if you don’t get on with it-“ she warns. 

“I’m going to have to replace you,” Poe threatens. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Finn grumbles, and Ben chances a glance over at the other two to see that the ex-pilot has his hand down Finn’s sweatpants, the waistband low enough on Finn’s hips to tease Ben with a glimpse of dark hair and the base of the man’s cock.

Ben just smirks and flattens his tongue against her folds. She makes a little ‘oh’ sound at the contact, hand clenching in his hair. It’s not enough to bring her off, he knows from experience it’s not. But it’ll sate her for now. She makes the same little sounds as he moves against her. She’s not loud, thankfully, though he knows that Poe is. Finn is damn near silent, his face and bucking hips and arching back the only clues that he’s actually enjoying himself. Ben loves it, loves them. 

He takes his time with her, tonguing at her slit. He finds her clit after a moment, lips mouthing at the small nub. He can feel her curling over him, right hand tight in his hair while the other grips at the t-shirt covering his shoulder. She makes another little ‘oh’ sound, bunching the fabric in her small hand as he moves his tongue upwards against her clit. 

“Ben-“ she warns, and he moves, his slightly-too-big nose against her pubic bone as he works her harder, faster. He remembers at the beginning of the relationship, when he had to relearn everything about a woman after not being with one since senior year of high school. Now, he’s not entirely sure he knows women, but he knows Rey and that’s what matters. He knows that upward strokes bring her off better than downward strokes, that she likes more attention to her clit than her slit, and if he works hard and long enough he can get her cumming against his mouth without any fingers in her at all. 

He relishes in her little sounds, hearing Finn and Poe on the other side of the kitchen. The two men are kissing; he can hear it quite well, and smiles against Rey's folds as he hears one of them - Poe, probably - moan against their husband's lips. He mouths at her clit, sucking now too, and feels her try to bring her thighs tight around his head, keeping him steady. He holds her thighs apart; though it would be a fantastic way to pass out, he's not entirely sure they'd want to explain that to their daughter.

It seems like he’s worked hard enough as she bucks against him, nearly there. He reaches up to push her hips back, large hands holding her thighs down against the counter. He runs his thumbs along the soft skin, keeping her still. (He knows he has to; the last time she’d bucked on the counter ended in her head banging back against a cabinet and plenty of pained laughter after her orgasm rode its course). 

He can hear Finn off to the side; or, rather, he can hear Poe as Finn cums, the ex-pilot muttering softly as he brings the other man off. He feels Rey’s hand clench again against his shoulder, feeling her fingernails through the thin fabric. A quick glance up proves that she’s watching the other two with rapt interest, brown eyes dark and pupils blown wide. He sucks, hard, and then she’s gone, cumming over his mouth. He brings her back down with soft licks and open-mouthed kisses to her folds and inner thighs, pulling back once she stops trying to buck against him. 

She laughs softly at him, and he grins openly. He looks properly fucked, he knows, his dark hair a mess and shirt wrinkled and mouth wet from her. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, rubbing at his nose as well before she reaches up for him. 

“C’mere, you,” she mutters, arms twining around his neck and pulling him in for a soft kiss. He knows they both taste like chocolate, and he tastes like her. Her lips are slightly dry from the cold, but he doesn’t mind as he smiles and presses against her, her body warm and pliant against his. 

“I think I like snow days. Can we have them, I don’t know, every day?” Finn asks, and Ben snorts as he looks over at the other man. Poe’s kissing his neck, the younger man smiling lazily and tilting his head to give the father more room. 

“I like them, too,” Ben mutters as Rey grabs her (actually his) shirt from beside her and pulls it over her head before continuing to kiss him senseless.


	2. February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was incredibly hard to write, admittedly. Fluff? That I can do. Feels? I got that down. Foursomes? ... it's a bit more difficult, honestly. I'm sorry if things aren't exactly clear, but it was a bit hard to keep track of everything and everyone. Oh, well. Hopefully I did a decent job!

He likes Valentine’s Day. He knows plenty of other teachers who hate the holiday and the chaos that the Valentine’s Day Party brings, but he thinks it’s sweet. He likes watching as the kids plaster heart stickers all over their brown paper ‘mailboxes’, and enjoys taking the extra time at Michaels to pick out the somewhat more expensive sparkly stickers. Sure, it takes a bit out of his budget, and leaves his classroom with glitter all over it, but to see the grins on the kids faces when they see the stickers makes it worth it. 

They used to do a party with the other kindergarten classes, but that was too chaotic and just a bit awkward. So they do it by homeroom instead. 

He remembers last year, when BB brought in Star Wars Valentines no doubt made by Finn. They were leagues above everyone else’s; well-edited and printed on cardstock with individual messages for each of the kids and a corresponding character, and a lollipop tucked into each card. He thinks he still has his, somewhere around the house.

He misses having her in his class. Sure, sometimes he sees her on the playground, and she’s just across the hall. But he can’t hug her very much in the middle of the day, and can only offer her smiles and head pats when they pass each other. When he sees her dressed in her little pink and white heart dress and matching red sweater, he aches to swing her into his arms and plant a big kiss on her little cheek, but he knows very well that he can’t. 

He just has to deal with the kids he has, who are incredibly sweet if a little rowdy. None of them are too accident-prone, thank God. He’s not sure if he could handle both an accident-prone class and an accident-prone daughter. 

The party goes well. It’s a short thing, right before parents are supposed to pick the kids up, and involves the exchanging of valentines and plenty of sweets. He wipes chocolate from a fair few little faces before helping them stuff all of their valentines into their ‘mailboxes’ and sending them on their way. 

He feels bad for the cleaning crew, so he bends and picks up some pieces of broken classroom decorations and dumps them in the trash. 

“Da!” 

It makes his heart swell when he hears her voice, and then she’s rushing towards him, arms open and fist clenched around her own ‘mailbox’ bag. 

“Hello, sweetheart,” he croons, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek like he’s wanted to for the past few hours. “I thought Papa was picking you up?” 

“He is.” 

He looks up to see Poe in the doorway, hand braced on the frame. “What happened here? It looks like Cupid threw up.” 

“Valentines Day party,” Ben explains, kissing BB’s forehead before standing. “I’ll be home in a little bit, okay? Just want to clean up a bit.” 

“All right, babe,” Poe replies, and even after everything, every night spent together and moving in with them, Ben’s never entirely sure he’ll recover from Poe calling him ‘babe’. “Can I ask you to pick out a few things from the grocery store for dinner? I’ll make it, I just want to get this one home.” 

“Yeah, sure, text me a list,” Ben says, and Poe gives him that lopsided grin that makes his heart skip a beat every single time. 

“Will do. Love you!” Poe calls as BB rushes back to him and takes his hand with her little free one. 

Ben watches after them, staring at the empty doorway with a heart close to bursting and in awe of how someone so beautiful, so bright and gorgeous and wonderful, could tell him, “Love you!” so casually. 

-

Poe texts him a few minutes later. Ben can hear the chirp of his phone on the desk as he cleans up the rest of the party stuff, and a half hour later he’s picking the phone up and swinging the backpack onto his shoulder as he exits the classroom. 

Steak. Potatoes. Green beans. Frozen chicken nuggets. Butter. Milk. Goldfish crackers. The list goes on. It’s not as big as their weekend runs, but he guesses they ran out of a few basics and Poe needs stuff for dinner. 

He drives to the grocery store and grabs a cart, keeping his phone on the top tier as he makes his way through the store, picking up everything Poe asks of him. He’s passing the back corner of the store when he sees the Valentine’s Day things, the chocolates and the flowers and the stuffed animals and things for last-minute shoppers and forgetful partners.

He stops for a moment, parking the cart and tucking his phone into his back pocket as he walks over. 

Flowers aren’t a bad idea, honestly. 

It’s Valentine’s Day, so there are a lot of red roses. He scavenges for something that’s different, and comes across some cream ones hidden in one of the back buckets. They’re small, but pretty, and he holds the bouquet in his hands. 

Rey. 

They all have presents at home, group ones for each other chosen by the other three, but flowers never hurt. He picks red roses as well, for Poe and Finn – ever the two romantics. He has no doubt Poe will teasingly put one in his mouth just to be a clichéd dick, but he finds himself kind of looking forward to it as he puts all three bouquets in the cart and pushes it towards checkout. 

-

The sky’s already dark when he pulls his bike into the driveway and starts to unload the groceries from the trunkbox. Finn comes out a moment later, feet shoved into slippers. He’s wearing dark pajama pants that Ben thinks might actually be his, with the way the legs pool around his feet, and the man’s wearing a t-shirt in the middle of February. Ben rolls his eyes as Finn shivers, but doesn’t say anything as he starts to load the bags on his arms. 

“Hey, you,” Finn says, taking one of the reusable canvas bags from Ben and going up on his toes to press a kiss to the man’s cheek. Ben smiles as he gets the rest of the bags, not wanting to take two trips out in the February cold. They don’t have much to take in, anyway.

“Hey yourself,” Ben replies, grabbing his helmet under his free arm and following Finn up the stairs and into the house. The snow that had come the past week is now slightly grey and brown, little paw prints pressed into the few clean spots of it from Luke and Leia. “How was your day?” 

“Boring,” Finn admits. “Dark room, as usual. Messed up a few prints, but I can turn them into something.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Ben replies as he steps inside and taps his feet free of snow on the doormat. Finn holds the door for him, and as soon as Ben steps inside he’s being assaulted by the not-so-little dogs. 

“Hey, hey, not for you!” Ben scolds. 

“Hang on!” Rey calls from the next room over, and then she comes around the corner and pulls the dogs back by their collars. “Hey, no biting at Ben!” 

The teacher just grins and walks into the kitchen, setting the bags down. Poe’s already there, ready to help unload. “Where’s the princess?” 

“Playroom,” Poe replies as he starts to unload the food. Finn sets his bag down before walking to the fridge, pulling the doors open so that they can put the refrigerated things away. They have a system down, by now; it’s a lot easier to unload with three people, especially when they’re as in sync as they are. 

Poe stops when he gets to the three bouquets of roses though, hand stopping right above the stems. He lifts one of the red bouquets and raises an eyebrow at the sheepishly-smiling Ben. “Red roses? Really, Solo?” 

“I think it’s sweet,” Finn insists. 

“Red for you and Poe, cream for Rey,” Ben explains, cheeks flushing. “I know it’s not exactly-“ 

Finn’s lips on his silence him, and he nearly sighs at the other man’s hands on his hips. It’s a chaste, sweet kiss, and before Ben knows it Finn’s pulling back and grinning at him. “They’re beautiful.” 

“What’s this about cream for me?” Rey asks, coming back around the corner, probably from wrangling the dogs and checking on BB. She stops as soon as she sees the flowers on the counter, eyes going wide, and Ben’s suddenly afraid he’s done something wrong because she looks way more surprised than a woman should be to be getting flowers on Valentine’s Day. 

“I-I bought flowers,” Ben explains. “The cream ones are yours. I didn’t really thing the red suited you, though I guess we can mix them in a vase,” he says quickly. 

She walks forward and starts stroking the petals reverently, the buds small thanks to the cold weather but beautiful all the same. And then she’s rushing around the island and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him so soundly he’s pretty positive that their teeth knock for a second, and he can feel her smiling against his lips. 

“Rey really likes flowers,” Poe explains as he continues to put the rest of the food away and set things out for dinner. “You’re going to be treated well tonight.”

It’s then that she pulls away and glares at her boyfriend, hands still in Ben’s hair. “Excuse you, I don’t need to be bought.”

Ben feels himself turn bright red as Poe just hums and leans down to kiss her as well. 

“I know, I was joking,” Poe says. “I’m sorry if I offended you. I know that you’re your own woman who can’t be bought with pretty flowers.” 

Rey just hums before returning to the circle of Ben’s arms, leaning back against his chest as she watches Poe wash the potatoes. She tilts her face up and turns so that she can kiss Ben on the jaw, smiling against his skin. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she tells him, and he smiles as he bends to kiss her gently. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he echoes. 

“DA!” 

“Oh, crap,” Ben mutters as Rey steps immediately from his arms and out of the line of fire. Their daughter’s a blur of pink and red and as she runs to him, and he lets out an “Oof!” as she collides with his legs. He bends and scoops her up, grinning as he kisses her cheek again. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Da!” she croons as he holds her close. She smells like glue and ink, and he can only imagine what she’s been getting up to in their playroom. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart,” he says as he continues to hold her. “How was your party?”

“I’d say good, considering she’s been on a sugar high ever since,” Poe says as he starts to peel the potatoes. He hands Finn a peeler as well, so that they’re doing double duty. “Rey, can you get her chicken nuggets started?” 

“On it,” the young woman replies, moving towards the freezer. 

Ben sets BB on the island and stands in front of her, arms around her to keep her from sliding or falling off. “Really? Did they have cupcakes?” 

“Yep!” she chirps. 

“How many did you have?” 

“Two!” 

“Two?!” he asks, pretending to be incredulous. “No wonder you’re all crazy!” 

“One chocolate, and one vanilla,” she says, sounding incredibly proud of herself. 

“I came to pick her up and the kid had chocolate on her eyebrows,” Poe says as he dumps the potatoes he peeled into a pot to boil. Finn adds his as well before going to get another pot for the green beans. Ben allows himself the pleasure of viewing the man’s ass as he bends to get the pot out of the drawer. 

“Your eyebrows?” he asks, overly-enthusiastic and sweet teacher voice dropping down to his normal tone as he stares at her in confusion. “How’d you manage that one?” Ben asks, genuinely curious. 

BB just shrugs. “I dunno.” 

He snorts, watching as Rey arranges the chicken nuggets on a tray and puts them in the oven, setting the timer. Finn starts with the green beans, knowing that they don’t take too long and that they’d be good for BB to eat with the chicken.

A small poke to his chest brings his attention back to the little girl in his arms, and she’s grinning up at him with a precious gap-toothed grin. “I made you a valentine!” 

“Did you now?” he asks. 

“Uh huh! Can I show you?” 

“Of course,” he replies, holding her around her little waist and pulling her down from the counter. As soon as he sets her down, she’s taking his hand and dragging him towards the playroom. 

Her sticker box has apparently exploded, along with her crayon and marker boxes. The desk they’d bought her is covered in cut paper and glue sticks and discarded sticker-backs, but she runs towards it and pulls a piece of white paper from the mess. She rushes back towards him and shows him the messily folded card. The crease is crooked, and the back is bigger than the front, but on the front of it is a messily colored-in heart with ‘DA’ written in gold glitter glue. One of the other parents must have drawn the heart, because it’s perfect, but she’d colored it in with red crayon.

She offers it to him, and he crouches to take it from her. She waits patiently as he looks at the front of the card, the heart and the ‘DA’. He opens it, and stares at the words on the inside that were definitely not written by her. 

There are four different kinds of handwriting on the inside. He recognizes Poe’s from the grocery lists, Finn’s from the notes the man sometimes leaves around the house as personal reminders, and Rey’s from the notes she takes for her classes. And BB's he knows from being her teacher, and her parent. He settles back a bit on his haunches and starts to read the list that's on the left side of the card.

 _I love you because you take care of me._ Right next to the sentence in Poe’s handwriting, there’s one of the smaller Stormtrooper bandaids. 

_I love you because you help me with my homework._ There’s a little doodle of 2 + 2 next to that one, in BB’s handwriting.

 _I love you because you give the best hugs._ Finn’s drawn two stick figures, one significantly taller than the other to the point of its back being more of a right angle than totally straight.

 _I love you because you hold me when I’m sad._ Rey’s drawn a frowny face, but that’s been crossed out by a red crayon and replaced with BB’s drawing of a smiley face. 

_I love you because you love my Mama and my Daddy and my Papa._

It’s in Rey’s handwriting, and there’s a messy red crayon arrow leading to the next page. He has to turn the card to the side, because BB’s drawn on the longer edge of the paper now, but he stares at the drawing of all five of them. 

He can recognize himself immediately; he’s the tallest of all five of them. BB’s next to him, with Poe and Finn on his right and Rey on BB’s other side, on his left. Above the drawing is BB’s messy handwriting, not quite perfect yet but getting there with his help and plenty of worksheets. But it clearly says ‘I love you, Da’, and he realizes he’s pretty close to tears as he stares at the simple card. 

“Oh, my-“ he starts before he nearly chokes and stops. 

“Da?” BB asks, sounding scared, and he realizes that he’s now actually crying, and shaking slightly. He sets the card gently on the floor and moves to his knees instead of crouching, reaching forward to pull her into a tight hug. Her arms immediately wrap around his neck, and he just holds her, eyes closing as he holds her to him. 

Three years ago, he would’ve never imagined this. He’d had a boyfriend who was pretty adamant about not having kids, ever. For years, Ben’d resigned himself to the fact that he’d only have his kindergarteners, and he’d have to be sated with them. 

Two years ago, he’d convinced himself that just teaching was good enough, that despite wanting and aching for a kid of his own, the dozen or so little hands needing help holding their pencils and the gap-toothed smiles of different kids every year was going to have to do. The hugs were brief, kisses non-existent. Their hands only held onto his for so long, and they went back to their own parents at the end of the day. Despite the extra bedroom in his previous apartment, he’d resigned himself that it would just always be a storage room. It would never hold a crib and a rocking chair, or a pair of bunk beds, or one of those race car beds or one of those ones that looks like a princess castle that cost thousands of dollars but he would’ve been incredibly happy to hand over his credit card for if only there was someone to sleep in it. 

And a year ago, he would’ve never, ever thought that the little girl with band-aids all over her knees and a smile brighter than the sun itself would’ve become _his._

He’s shaking and nearly sobbing, and apparently scaring the shit out of his daughter because she’s pulling back and looking like she’s about to cry too, and then she’s yelling, “Mama, Da’s crying!” 

He can hear running, and then both Rey and Finn are standing in the doorway of the playroom and looking at him in complete and utter shock. 

“I’m fine,” he tries, but his voice breaks. He offers what he can of a watery smile, waving them away. “I’m fine, really.” 

“What’s wrong?” Rey demands, coming to kneel next to him. BB’s lower lip is wobbling, and Finn kneels beside her and pulls her into his arms. 

“C’mere, sweetheart, you didn’t do anything,” Finn says, but his eyes meet Ben’s in question. "She didn’t do anything, did she?"

“No, no,” Ben says, shaking his head vehemently. “No, I’m fine, really.” 

“You’re a mess, Ben, what happened?” Rey demands as her warm hands find her cheeks and her thumbs brush away the tears that have slicked his skin. 

He picks up the valentine from where he’d put it down, and she stares at it in confusion before looking up at him. “I’m sorry, it was Poe’s idea, he thought we should-“ 

“No.” 

She stops mid-sentence as Ben shakes his head, holding the card in his lap and trying avoid getting it wet. 

“No, it’s … it’s wonderful,” he manages. “It’s perfect, I just…” He can’t find the way to put it into words, can’t figure out how to say it. So he just shakes his head, quiet. 

“BB, sweetie, let’s get you some chocolate milk for dinner, okay?” Finn says, standing with her wrapped around him like a monkey. 

“Can I have strawberry?” she asks, voice oh-so-quiet, and Ben feels terrible for making her worry as Finn kisses her forehead. 

“Of course, baby girl,” he mutters against her skin, casting once more worried glance towards Ben before he carries her out of the room so that Rey can talk to Ben. 

“Was it something we wrote?” Rey demands almost immediately, moving to kneel directly in front of him, their knees touching as she strokes his hair. “Did she add something?” 

“No, it’s perfect, it’s wonderful,” he insists. “I just … he never wanted kids. And so I didn’t think I’d ever get one.” He looks down at the card. “And now I have her, and she gave me this and I never … I just didn’t think I would ever get one of these."

It’s pathetically sad now that he says it, and he still feels awful for making his daughter cry, but his shoulders are hunching and he’s staring down at the card and his heart feels way, way too big for his chest in a way that’s borderline painful. 

Rey’s going up on her knees, and then he’s being guided to rest his head against her chest. Her hands stroke his hair, and he can feel her lips on top of his head as he closes his eyes and just lets her hold him. “I’m sorry,” she mumbles. “We didn’t even think-“ 

“It’s fine,” he insists quickly, pulling back to look at her. “It’s wonderful, really. I’m going to get this freaking framed, are you kidding me? I’m just so … it’s perfect.” He gives her the best smile he can. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” 

“Everything all right?” 

He looks up to see Poe standing in the doorway, and shit, he looks worried too. Ben nods, still smiling. 

“Yeah,” he says. “Yeah, everything’s perfect.” 

“You’re crying …. ?” the other man asks, confused. 

“Happy crying,” Ben insists. “Very, very happy crying.” 

-

“I’m sorry.” 

It’s said as they walk up the stairs, stomachs sated and mouth tasting of the red wine Poe’s been saving for a while now. Finn’s next to him, Rey and Poe having taken BB to bed a little while ago. She was allowed a bit of play time after dinner, while the adults ate, and now the both of them are probably in there reading her a story before she falls asleep with her new heart-printed puppy stuffed animal in the crook of her arm. 

“For what?” Ben asks, looking down towards the shorter man as they head into their bedroom. 

“Whatever happened,” Finn says. “Did … she do something? Did we do something?” 

“God, no,” Ben insists as they walk into the master’s. He heads towards his drawers right away, pulling out comfortable pants and a t-shirt for bed. “No, it’s just…” He stops, the clothes in his hands. “I never really thought I’d ever have kids.” 

“Really?” Finn sounds surprised, and Ben turns to see that the man’s already taken his shirt off, the fabric hanging from his fingers as he stares at Ben, incredulous. “But you’re so good with them.”

“My ex-boyfriend didn’t want them,” Ben explains as he sets the clothes down and starts to unbutton his dress shirt. “So it wasn’t really a possibility. And as much as I would’ve loved to adopt, it would require time away from work that I didn’t have.” 

“I see,” Finn says, but Ben gets the feeling that he really doesn’t. The teacher strips himself of his pants and walks to toss the clothes into the hamper before pulling the pajama pants on. He leaves the shirt out for Rey, when she gets back from putting BB to bed. 

“And now I have BB,” Ben explains, watching as Finn just leaves his sweatpants on and keeps his shirt off. The younger man sits on the edge of the bed, and Ben goes to sit next to him. Finn bumps their shoulders together, and Ben smiles as he looks down at his hands in his lap. “And I guess I kind of thought of her as my daughter, but it didn’t really … hit me until she gave me the card. And then it was just overwhelming, and I was a mess, and scared the shit out of her.” 

“And us,” Finn replies. “You scared the shit out of us, too.” 

“Sorry,” Ben says automatically. “I think I scared myself, honestly.” 

Quiet follows, and then Finn’s kissing him, tasting of red wine and rich spices from whatever Poe put on their steak for dinner. Ben lets him, lets the other man slide one hand up into his hair as Ben’s hand moves to the younger’s cheek, brushing stubble-rough skin that will be shaved in the morning. 

It’s comforting in its warmth, the slow quiet that’s filled only with the sounds of their lips parting and meeting over and over again. They’d neglected to turn the lights on, relying on the golden light of the hallway, and so as Poe and Rey come around the corner and turn the switch down, they’re bathed in darkness. 

Poe turns one of the lamps on, though, as Ben and Finn part. “Getting started without us?” he teases. 

“We were just talking,” Finn tries, and Ben snorts, loving him so much. 

“Just talking?” Rey asks, smiling as she walks forward. Ben immediately parts his legs for her, and she steps between them, hands on his shoulders. 

“He didn’t know what happened,” Ben explains. “Why I was crying.” 

“I don’t know, either,” Poe replies as he pulls his t-shirt off. “Wanna tell me? You don’t have to, of course, if you don’t want to.” 

“I never thought I’d have kids,” Ben says simply. “And now suddenly I have a perfect one who gave me a Valentine’s Day card that made me cry.” 

“Oh, God, I’m sorry, that was my idea,” Poe apologizes with his jeans halfway down his legs, eyes wide. “I’m so sorry, Ben, I-“ 

“Just get over here and kiss me, you idiot,” Ben replies. Poe nearly stumbles over his jeans in his haste to follow the other man’s orders, and Rey steps out of the way so that Poe can slide into Ben’s lap, knees beside the other man’s hips and hands braced on the teacher’s shoulders. Ben tangles one of his hands in Poe’s dark curls, humming softly as the other man’s stubble scratches at his chin and cheeks. “I love it,” he mutters against the man’s lips. “I never, ever thought I would get one.”

“A card or a kid?” Poe asks. 

“A card from a kid I could call mine,” Ben admits, other hand stroking along the man’s bare back. It’s not long before he’s being pushed back against the bed, the teacher smiling against Poe’s lips as the other man grinds his hips down. 

“You’re going to make me cry while fucking you,” Poe mumbles against his mouth. “Or do you want to fuck me?” 

“First option sounds good,” Ben admits, spreading his legs so that the other man can settle between them instead of straddling him. Poe grins as Finn moves towards the bedside table, grabbing the lube that’s half-used up at this point. 

“Rey, close the door,” Poe orders as his hand slips beneath Ben’s pants and boxer-briefs to stroke at his half-hard cock. Ben hums as he feels Poe’s warm hand on him, so familiar and yet always a surprise that this gorgeous, gorgeous man is actually touching him. Ben smiles as he feels Poe’s mouth on his neck, stubble scratching at the skin of his neck and collarbone, but he doesn’t mind in the least. It’s the weekend, now, after all – he doesn’t have to cover it up tomorrow.

Ben hears the click of the bedroom door, and then he watches as Rey walks over, stripping the soft long-sleeved t-shirt she’d had on and revealing the black lace … thing that he’s never, ever seen despite his pitching in to do everyone’s laundry. His eyes widen as she shucks her yoga pants to reveal matching black lace panties, and she’s standing there with the cheekiest grin he’s seen as Poe strokes him and makes his hips buck. 

“What are you wearing?” he manages to breathe, and Poe stops his nips and kisses to follow Ben’s gaze towards his girlfriend. Ben watches his comical reaction, complete with wide eyes and a slack jaw, and nearly whines as Poe’s hand stops on his cock, the teacher abandoned in favor of the girl in black lace standing in the middle of the room.

It looks like one of her lace bralettes, but is significantly sheerer and covers most of her abdomen. Finn lets out some sort of choked sound as Poe whistles and Ben just stares, wide-eyed at her. 

“I’ve had it since December,” she explains as she walks over with a shit-eating grin. She does a little turn, and Ben turns as Finn chokes yet again at the sight of her practically bare ass, very little of her skin covered in lace and what looks like black strings. “I mean, it’s the only thing like it I own, but it’s Valentine’s Day.” She shrugs nonchalantly, as if she hadn’t just almost given all three of her lovers heart attacks.

“All in favor of purchasing more lingerie for Rey say ‘aye’,” Poe declares. 

“Aye,” Ben and Finn say at the exact same time, eyes focused on her. 

She just grins and walks over. Poe moves for her, kissing her as his hand resumes stroking at Ben. The teacher whimpers softly at the slow pace, and watches as Poe smirks against Rey’s mouth. Their kiss is absolutely filthy; Ben can see their tongues slipping and can hear Rey’s moan as she bows into the older man, hand moving into his hair as Poe continues to pump Ben’s cock, multitasking wonderfully. 

Ben moans, but it’s swallowed soon after it escapes his lips by Finn, who’s apparently had enough of being the odd one out and decides he wants Ben’s mouth. The teacher doesn’t complain, happy to be getting some attention from both of his boyfriends. 

He moves his hand up to Rey’s side, stroking at the thin fabric covering her warm skin. She hums in response, and he feels her hand cover his. He moans as Finn bites at his lower lip before the younger man moves down to kiss at his neck, not daring to leave many marks in places that can’t easily be covered. Scarves could cover his neck while he was outside on the playground, but the school classrooms were too warm to wear one all the time. And from experience, they don’t fade as quickly as Ben wants them to. 

He feels his hips being lifted, and he pulls from Finn to watch as Poe tugs his pants down entirely, leaving him the only one bare out of the four. Poe remedies that quickly, pulling his own boxers off before turning to Rey and stroking the lace covering her. 

“Not that this isn’t very pretty, because it is,” Poe tells her. “But how the hell do you get it off?”

Much to Ben’s surprise, Rey reaches around the front rather than the back, and pulls at a small zipper hidden along the lace. She pulls it down and unlatches it, letting the garment hang in front of her chest. “Like that,” she explains matter-of-factly, and how on earth did he manage to deserve these beautiful human beings? 

His lips are lifted yet again as Poe reaches for the lube and Finn helps cant a pillow beneath Ben’s hips, making it easier for the long haul. And then the younger man’s back to kissing Ben, soft and sweet and way too slow for the way Poe’s circling his hole with one lube-slicked finger. 

“Where should I go?” Rey asks, sounding more curious than unsure of her place in the pretty complicated situation they always manage to find themselves in. It’s a constant question of whose mouth kisses where, whose fingers touch whose skin, and who ends up fucking whom. 

Ben spreads his legs just a bit further, moaning into Finn’s mouth as Poe’s fingers slip in to stretch him, prepping him for what’s to come. He knows from experience that he can cum from just the ex-pilot’s fingers, the man skilled and practically professionally qualified from his years of being married to Finn. But Ben’s almost sure that’s not what Poe wants, not tonight. Tonight is trying to figure out how to include as many of them at one time as possible. 

Ben pulls back from Finn softly. “You can sit on my face?” he offers, because he’s starting to think he’s getting addicted to the taste of her on his tongue and lips. 

“Or I could touch here,” she says, and then her hand’s around his cock and he’s arching into her touch and unintentionally into Poe’s as well. The combination has him gasping, and the older of his two boyfriends gives him a knowing smirk as he spreads his fingers more. 

“That seemed like a good idea,” he says cheekily, and Ben’s trying to come up with something snarky to say right back when Rey swipes her thumb over his head and has his brain melting. 

“C’mere,” he mutters to Finn, turning to look at the other man. “Kneel, I want to touch you.”

Finn’s still wearing his sweatpants, so he sits up enough to pull them off before kneeling in front of Ben. The teacher takes a few seconds to just admire his boyfriend, the way the light hits his dark skin and the strength of his thighs and the thick cock that Ben knows feels absolutely fantastic pretty much anywhere he puts it. Right now, it’s amazing in Ben’s hand, hot and heavy and hard, probably from seeing Rey and just watching as Poe’s fingers disappear inside Ben. 

“Ready, babe?” Poe asks, and Ben can only assume he’s referring to him, so he tries to quench the way his heart’s fluttering at the endearment and just nods as Finn reaches back towards the bedside table to toss Poe a condom. 

Ben wants to watch Poe roll it on, but his vision’s blocked as Rey comes down to kiss him. He can hear the slick, wet sound of Poe and Finn kissing as well, and then Poe’s tip’s at his entrance and he’s gasping into Rey’s mouth. It’s not like they don’t do this on the regular; he was fucked by Poe not three days ago, but it always feels fantastic. Poe’s thinner than Finn; not by much, but he’s longer, too, and Ben appreciates the difference between them. 

Rey’s mouth gives him a welcome distraction as he’s stretched. It’s far from uncomfortable, but he does need a moment to adjust to the intrusion. Poe’s good, damn good; he stays still, not wanting to go until Ben’s ready. Rey tastes like chocolate. Ben’s willing to bet she stole some from the stash he’d brought home from his students, back down in the kitchen. 

Her hand on his cock helps, too, as he moves his hips in a way that lets Poe know he can move. The other man’s slow, almost agonizingly so, and Ben whimpers and pulls back. “C’mon, faster-“ 

“Not yet, babe,” Poe teases, hand hot on his thigh. “It’s Valentine’s Day, it only comes once a year. We’re going to take this nice and slow.” 

Ben groans as Rey grins, and he lets his legs fall open as Poe continues his slow pace. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Now you have to be a romantic?” He nearly arches as Poe doesn’t go faster, but he does go slightly harder. Rey presses her hand to his torso to keep him down, fingers tracing the lines of his abs as she uses her other to thumb at his slit. 

Ben watches as Finn stands up and moves around to Rey, coming up behind her and holding her hips. She’s kneeling on the bed beside Ben and Poe, and the teacher watches as Finn reaches around her front to stroke her through the panties. Her legs move further apart almost immediately, letting him stroke her through the lace. 

“Lube me,” Finn says, and Poe reaches over to hand the bottle to him. Ben watches curiously as Finn’s hand moves beneath the lace of her underwear, and then Rey’s practically pitching forward, obstructing Ben’s view of Finn's fingers and halting her strokes on his cock. He doesn’t mind, particularly; seeing her face is pleasurable enough, the way her lips part and her eyes darken as Finn does something with his fingers that Ben can’t see entirely. 

Poe’s picking up speed, despite what he said before. Perhaps it’s the way Ben’s purposefully trying to clench around him, or the way that he’s watching his boyfriend as he slicks himself up with the lube. Her hand starts working on Ben’s cock again, but it’s irregular and a bit sloppy as she tries not to buck against Finn’s fingers. 

He’s close, he knows, thanks to the both of them and the show that Rey and Finn are unintentionally putting on. Poe hasn't quite hit that spot inside of him, not quite yet, but that can be dealt with at another time. He’s unsure of how Poe's doing, but he can tell Rey is close, too. Finn he has no idea, but Ben watches as the man guides Rey’s legs closed with his cock caught between her thighs. 

“You ruin these-“ she warns breathlessly as he starts to thrust, fingers not stopping in their movement inside her.

“I’ll buy you new ones,” Finn mutters against her shoulder, the top portion of her lingerie still hanging from her shoulders and chest. Ben wants to pull it off of her, but he has no idea how delicate it is and is willing to bet she spent a pretty penny on it. Plus he kind of likes the way it moves against her as she bucks and grinds her hips against Finn’s hand. 

She’s still working him, pace pretty much nonexistent as she tries to deal with her own pleasure, as well as Finn’s and Ben’s. She’s coming undone; not just from Finn’s fingers in her and his cock between her thighs, but because the whole situation is pretty overwhelming. Ben understands; it’s always overwhelming with four of them, because he’s watching three gorgeous, wonderful people whom he’s very much sexually attracted to touch him and come apart in front of him. 

His orgasm takes him by surprise. He was so focused on Rey that he didn’t really feel it build until it’s crashing over top of him and he’s cumming on his stomach and Rey’s hand. He hears her gasp as she cums as well, Finn having to actually hold her up as she nearly falls forward onto Ben. 

It takes Poe a little longer, but Ben lets him go. Finn finishes last, careful in his pulling back from Rey to make sure he doesn’t destroy the lace that’s now soaked from both her and the lube he’d used. It wouldn’t make a difference, anyway; Ben’s pretty sure they’re going to have to buy a new pair, or at least wash them well. 

Ben winces as Poe slips out, the feeling forever strange no matter how often he feels it. The other man disposes of the condom quickly and returns to clean Ben up, something the teacher gladly lets him do as he’s not entirely sure he can move let alone stand up to go to the bathroom. Rey pulls the bustier off of her and tugs the panties off, moving towards the bathroom to clean her thighs off. 

“That was fun,” Ben breathes, and Poe laughs softly as he finishes cleaning him and walks to the drawers to get pants for both of them. He tosses a soft grey pair to Ben, who takes his time in pulling the fabric up his hips. Their one rule for sleeping is that they have to be reasonably dressed in case BB comes in for something; Rey needs at least a shirt and panties, and the guys need at least pants. They never fall asleep naked out of fear of their daughter seeing something she really shouldn’t. 

Rey comes out of the bathroom nude and reaches for the shirt that Ben had left on the dresser, tugging it over her head before rummaging in her drawer for a pair of underwear. Since Poe’s over there as well, he drops a kiss on her lips, pulling her close after she pulls the cotton up her legs. 

Finn settles beside Ben, still naked and waiting to be tossed a pair of pants. Rey obliges a moment later after separating from Poe, and then Ben sits up and watches as the two by the dressers get the collections of boxes that they’d set aside for the holiday. 

They’re all sleepy and sated, but Ben’s excited for the exchange that he's been waiting for for a good two months now.

“All right, Finn first,” Poe declares as they settle in. Finn’s propped next to Ben against the headboard, while Poe and Rey sit in front of them, crosslegged with soft smiles. 

“Why me?” Finn asks, frowning.

“Finn, first. Both start with F,” Poe explains as if it’s obvious. He passes a large, flat black box to him. “That’s from all of us.” 

Inside’s a fair amount of vintage t-shirts with different prints of photographs on them. Ben had seen them at a boutique in the city, and called Rey right away. With Poe on the other line as the two were actually in the store, they picked out about ten t-shirts with some of what they knew to be inspiring photographs to the younger man. The fabric’s impossibly soft, and Ben’d enjoyed thinking about lying on the fabric whenever he snuggled with his boyfriend, or maybe his fingers clenching in it while doing something a bit less innocent. 

The photographer’s ecstatic, grinning as he pulls each one out to look at it. “Holy – guys, you really didn’t have to,” he insists, but his eyes are focused on the prints as Rey leans forward to kiss Ben’s cheek in thanks for finding the shirts and nailing the gift. 

“All right, Poe’s turn,” Finn says. The older man doesn’t protest, shrugging as Rey passes him a more rectangular box. 

Inside is a watch. It’s not particularly expensive – if they were going to do something like that, they would do it on an anniversary or his birthday. But it’s a nice one all the same, with a leather strap and numbers for the date as well. 

“Because you manage to keep all of us on track,” Finn teases. “Figure you might as well continue that streak.”

“This has nothing to do with the fact that BB accidentally ran over my other one with her bike?” Poe asks wryly, smirking as he secures it around his wrist.  
“Absolutely nothing to do with that,” Rey replies, but Ben smiles as Poe sets it to the right time and date. 

“Ben!” Rey says, passing him a larger, somewhat flat box that looks a bit like Finn’s. 

He honestly has no idea what it could be, but he lifts the top off and his breath catches as he looks down at the leather jacket. 

It’s not a new one. No, it’s far from new. The leather’s worn in a few places, and he knows for a fact that the back of it’s been repaired after an accident. He knows this jacket. He knows exactly what it smells like and what it feels like beneath his fingers, knows how it looks on Rey and on Finn and on Poe. He stares down at the warm brown leather, not exactly sure how to process this gift. 

“We all wear it,” Poe explains. “We thought it was time that you did, too.” 

“I’m not sure it’ll fit,” Ben replies, quietly. His shoulders are broad, his arms large. It might be too small. He’s almost positive it will be too small, but he’ll humor them anyway. He pulls the jacket from the box, looking at the shoulders and judging it. 

“Just try it on,” Rey says. “If it doesn’t fit, then we get a new leather jacket that fits you, and then it’ll fit all of us, too.” 

“I’m not sure that’s how clothing works,” Ben admits as he tries to pull the leather on. 

It’s a bit tight, and he can’t lift his arms all the way up, but – much to his surprise – it kind of fits. It’s not perfect, no, it doesn’t fit on him as well as it fits on Poe and Finn and even Rey, but still. He can get into it, and that’s really what he cares about. It’s impossibly warm as they stare at him, and he realizes that he’s shirtless while wearing it and that it probably won’t fit with a shirt, but he leans forward and kisses each one of them in turn anyway before snuggling into it. 

“Mine seems a bit stupid after this,” he mutters, having been in charge of Rey’s gift. The other men had trusted him to get it, not even asking him what he’d gotten her … well, not that often. Poe asked about twice every day, but Ben learned to grin and shake his head in response. 

“I don’t think it will be,” Rey insists. “I’ll love anything you give me. The flowers were stunning.”

He takes the box from the bed and hands it to her. It’s wrapped in deep red, a black bow on top. He’d wrapped it himself after getting it from the jewelry store, not quite liking the way they’d done it. And yeah, it might have some glitter on it since he’d wrapped it the same night he did Valentine’s Day decorations, but he’s entirely sure that he always has a speck of glitter on him somewhere at this point. 

She tears off the wrapping paper nearly violently, and he snorts at the pieces that fall to the covers. She opens the box, and her eyes widen. 

And then she promptly drops it. 

“Holy shit,” she mutters as her hands fly to her mouth. “No way. No way.” 

“What?” Poe demands, leaning over to look at what Ben had bought. “What is it?” 

“Ben, you didn’t,” she insists, eyes darting to him. “Tell me it was on sale. Tell me you didn’t get this full price.” 

He can’t answer, so he just lets his blush do the talking for him. 

“What is it?!” Poe demands as she picks the box up again. 

“It’s one of those LOVE bracelets,” she tells him, looking down at the gold bracelet and the ‘key’ that goes with it. “Ben, this has to be at least – are there diamonds in this?!” 

“It’s BB’s birthstone,” he replies simply, as if that explains everything.

“Ben, I can’t take this,” she insists. “This is at least, what? 6,000? 10,000?"

“What the –“ Finn asks, eyes going big at the number Rey’d just dropped. 

“I don’t have to pay rent anymore,” Ben insists. “I’d been saving, anyway, but since moving in with you, I’ve been able to put away more.” 

He’s not a poor man. Not when his mother is from the family she is. In all honesty, it was just a small dip in his bank account – one he’d happily made. After not spending much on anything in the past, what five years, he was incredibly happy to have someone to spend the money on. He hadn’t been saving up for anything in particular, just putting money away for safety’s sake. And without the high price of his apartment to pay, he was able to purchase it quicker. Perhaps it would’ve been better to buy it for their anniversary, or her birthday, but the whole LOVE aspect had him thinking perhaps Valentine's Day was the right holiday for it. 

“I can’t take this, Ben,” she says, looking down at the yellow gold bracelet with diamonds inset into it. “It’s too much.” 

“It’s supposed to…” he starts, before sighing and running his hand through his hair. “It’s supposed to be kind of a promise thing. Like your ring. It requires the screwdriver to get on and off. I just … I wanted to do something special.” 

“So you bought me a bracelet worth thousands of dollars,” Rey replies, looking down at the jewelry. 

“Yes,” he replies simply.

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“We’re in a four-way relationship, sharing a daughter and two puppies named after Star Wars characters,” Ben replies bluntly. “And you’re telling me that my buying you a nice bracelet is ridiculous.” 

She has to snort at that, and she wordlessly extends her arm for him. He pulls the bracelet from the box along with the tool used to secure it on her wrist, and he slips it on and screws it shut for her, watching as she pulls her wrist away to stare at it. 

“… diamonds are her birthstone,” she admits. 

“There are four of them,” Ben replies. “One representing each of us.” 

“All right, that’s just cheesy,” Poe pipes. “And I thought I was the hopelessly romantic one.”

Finn just grins, watching as Rey traces the stones with her fingers. “Happy Valentine’s Day, guys.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Ben says as Rey leans forward to hug him, Poe’s old t-shirt soft on her frame as he hugs her back. 

It’s a little bit hard to hug her with the jacket tight on his shoulders, but he doesn’t care in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's LOVE bracelet: http://www.cartier.us/en-us/collections/jewelry/collections/love/love-bracelets/b6035917-love-bracelet.html#


	3. March.

 

**March**

Admittedly, when one has three other bedpartners, waking up in the middle of the night is a pretty normal occurrence. Sometimes Poe will snore a little too loudly. Sometimes Rey clings to him a little too hard. Sometimes Finn will find his chest and lay directly on top, and though Ben adores the dark-skinned snugglebug, Finn’s also buffer and heavier than he thinks he is. It’s not rare to wake up with both his arms and one of his legs completely asleep from holding his lovers, or to wake up thinking that there’s a boulder on his chest because one of them decided he’s the best pillow.

Now is one of those times.

It’s a bit hard to breathe with the majority of Finn’s upper body spread across his torso, but Ben just opens his eyes in the dark and pokes at his boyfriend’s arm. Finn squirms, but doesn’t move. It takes a few forehead kisses and some pushing at the younger man’s shoulder to get him to wake up enough to turn over.

“Ben?” It’s slurred slightly, and Ben can just barely see Finn’s fluttering lashes in the dark bedroom.

He bends to kiss Finn’s forehead again. “Just gotta roll over, babe.”

“Sorry,” Finn mumbles, and then he’s rolling over onto Poe. The older man’s snoring skips a bit with the sudden weight, but he doesn’t wake, and Ben snorts and shakes his head at his two male lovers, Rey on his other side and sleeping soundly with her back towards him.

He’s seconds from falling asleep again when he hears the door to their bedroom creak open. It’s not a loud creak; if he wasn’t awake, he probably wouldn’t have heard it.

Ben glances towards the door, and sees BB’s small form as she slips between the door and the frame. He sits up, trying not to disturb Rey.

“Da?”

Her little voice just breaks his heart. She’s scared shitless about something, so he glances towards Poe and Finn who are dead to the world. Rey’s shifting as he moves, but he pays her little mind as he moves up and over her to get out.

“Wha-“ she starts, waking up slightly and sitting up just a bit. He silences her with a soft kiss, pushing her back to the mattress.

“Just have to pee,” he lies against her lips.

She kisses him back, accepting the excuse and lying back down. She’s fast asleep again within seconds, and Ben glances towards BB who’s holding her little stuffed lab, the yellow one that had inspired the purchase of the actual puppies downstairs.

He walks towards her, grabbing a t-shirt from the pile of laundry that still has to be put away on top of their dressers. He tugs it on quickly before walking towards her and ushering her out of the room, closing the door behind him. “C’mon, sweetheart, let’s get you back to bed.”

She’s clinging to his wrist within seconds with the hand that isn’t holding the stuffed puppy. “I had a nightmare.”

Her little voice breaks, and he looks down towards her. She’s been crying, obviously, and he wonders just how long she’d waited before coming to get one of them. Her eyes and cheeks are red, and her skin’s streaked in tears. His heart clenches and he bends down to scoop her up into his arms. Her arms wrap around his neck and her legs around his waist as he carries her back into her bedroom. She buries her face in his neck as he presses kisses to her cheek and temple.

The ‘lightsabers’ on her wall are turned on, casting the room in green and blue light. They act as her nightlights, having a dim setting. He can see that her blankets are in tangles on the bed. Whatever she’d dreamt about, it must’ve been pretty bad.

“It’s okay,” he mutters, sitting on the bed with her still wrapped around him. She settles in his lap, and he holds her tightly to him as she sniffles. “Want to tell Da what it was about?”

She sniffles again, and his heart hurts a bit more. “Anakin…”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He told Poe she wasn’t old enough, he told Poe to fast-forward through those Sith scenes, through the battle on Mustafar. But it was his fault, really; he should’ve fast-forwarded himself when Poe ran off to deal with Luke who’d managed to knock over the trash again, but he’d been busy grading the pile of spelling quizzes.

And now the poor kid’s had a nightmare because of it.

“Oh, sweetie,” he mutters, pressing his lips to her forehead as she curls into him. “You know he gets better, right? You know he becomes good again?”

“I know,” she whispers.

He sighs, not entirely sure how to comfort her after this. “I’m sorry, honey, Da should’ve fast-forwarded through that. It’s scary, I know.”

“He lost his arms and legs,” she mutters, and he nuzzles her.

“I know, baby. I know,” he mumbles back. “Do you want me to cuddle with you so you can go back to sleep?”

Her nodding is frantic, to the point where she almost knocks her forehead into his chin, and he kisses the top of her head as he shifts her off of his lap. “All right, sounds good.”

He’s glad that the next day’s Sunday, because that means that he doesn’t have to get up early and wake her in case he does fall asleep next to her. He stands and pulls her blankets back to where they should be, though he doesn’t make it like Finn or Poe would with the sides tucked in and everything. It’s a little slap-dash, but it works.

“All right, sweetheart, you get in bed and I’ll go in after, okay?” he asks, and he watches as she climbs into bed. Once she’s settles, he lifts the blankets and climbs in afterwards.

It’s laughable, really, how awkward it is. He’s way too tall for her little kid’s bed, and has to curl up nearly in half to fit. She giggles at his strange position.

“You can’t fit, Da,” she says quietly.

“I can try!” he protests, but his feet are still off the edge. “… nope, Da’s too big. But c’mere anyway.”

She curls into his chest, and he smiles as he drapes his arm around her. “… were you scared Anakin was going to get you?” he asks, frowning down at her.

She shakes her head. “No, it was just scary.”

“Okay, baby,” he mutters. “Because you know that Mama and Daddy and Papa and Da each have lightsabers, and if any Sith were to come we’d fight them off, right?”

“I want to fight too!” she protests.

“Well, you don’t have a shortage of weapons,” Ben mutters, glancing towards the display Finn had built that holds her eight different lightsabers. “You can fight with us, okay?”

“Good.” She sounds so satisfied that he snorts, pulling her closer.

He holds her as she falls asleep again. It takes a few minutes, but she must’ve been tired from waking up so suddenly. She’s asleep soon, warm breath fanning across his chest. He waits for a little bit, closing his eyes until his arm falls asleep from holding her.

When that happens, he slips out as quietly as he possibly can. His back hurts a bit from forcing himself into the small bed, but he pays the pain no mind as he wiggles out. She doesn’t wake, thankfully, as he steps back. He walks over to the lightsaber display and takes one, putting it by her bedside table with the stuffed puppy that she’d abandoned in favor of curling up to him instead.

Ben lingers in the doorway, watching her sleep for a few more heartbeats before he smiles softly and closes the door.

He turns, and damn near walks into Finn, who’s standing there with his arms crossed over his bare chest. “Is she okay?” the younger man demands, whisper harsh.

“She’s fine,” Ben mutters, pushing him gently. “C’mon, away from the door.”

Finn steps back, and they walk towards the landing, Ben leaning against the wall and Finn standing next to the railing. They’re just barely illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window nearby, and Ben glances towards their room. “Poe and Rey?”

“Out like lights,” Finn whispers.

Ben nods before jerking his head downstairs. “I’m getting water, if you want to come with me.”

He walks downstairs as quietly as he can, hearing Finn behind him. Luke sits up upon seeing the two, but is apparently too tired to do anything but wag his tail excitedly. Ben walks over and strokes the dog’s head gently, the puppy growing quickly and now nearly to his knees. Finn follows suit, kneeling and petting Luke’s back as Ben walks to the cabinet, grabbing two glasses before walking to the fridge to fill them up.

“Did she get sick or something?” Finn asks, the words barely above a whisper as he looks up from the pup towards his boyfriend.

“No,” Ben says, a bit louder but still keeping his voice low. “Nightmare.”

“Oh, God, about what?”

“Anakin. Mustafar,” Ben replies as Finn stands with one last pat to Luke’s head. “I didn’t even realize that Poe forgot to fast forward through it.”

“Shit,” Finn mutters, running a hand over his hair. “How much did she see?”

“Enough.”

“How was it?” Finn asks. “Was she crying? Did she cry out? What happened?”

“She came to our door,” Ben explains, taking a quick sip from the water. “Yeah, she was crying, but she didn’t cry out. I held her until she fell asleep again and put a lightsaber by her bedside table just in case.”

“Poe thought she was old enough,” the younger man explains. “Apparently not.”

“We’ll see how the rest of them go,” Ben mutters as he leans against the counter and sets the glass down. He frowns and looks over at his boyfriend. “What are you doing up?”

“Poe,” Finn says simply, snorting. “I tried to push him onto his back but I think he’s getting allergies or something, it’s too loud to sleep. I woke up, looked over, and you were missing. Wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Ben smiles a bit as he walks over, standing next to the younger man. “I’ll pick up some meds next time I go to the pharmacy,” he says, and he receives a kiss to his jaw. It’s colder down here, and he longs for the warmth of their bed, but he’ll take a soft, warm kiss against his skin. He leans into Finn, smiling.

“I love you.”

It’s not like he doesn’t say it often. He says it all the time, to all of them. He yells it in the chaos of the morning, Poe making lunches and Rey getting ready to hop on her own bike to go to her morning classes and him rushing out the door to have a little time to prepare for the day’s lessons. He says it in text messages with heart emojis, in phone calls as a farewell. He says it all the time; if he counted how many times he said it daily to all four of them, it would probably be somewhere in the teens or twenties or maybe even thirties. But here, in the quiet of the kitchen, it seems a little weightier, a little sweeter.

He blinks as Finn moves in front of him. The man’s a bit shorter, but not by much. In the dark of the kitchen, he can just barely see Finn’s smile. “Love you, too,” he mutters, before leaning in to kiss the school teacher.

Poe kisses like they’re dying. Like he’s drowning and Ben’s air, like each moment is their last. His kisses are accompanied by hands in hair and nips and hot licks against his lower lip, Ben’s back more often than not pressed against some hard surface. Rey’s just as eager, though sometimes if she’s half asleep or feeling particularly affectionate he can draw a slow, languid kiss from her.

Finn’s sweeter, warm instead of hot. And Ben fucking loves it as Finn puts his hands on his hips, slipping up the hem of the t-shirt and shoving the waistband of his sweatpants down slightly so that he can rub circles along Ben’s bare hipbones.

For a few moments, all Ben can hear is the generic sounds of the heating system, the fridge humming, and the wet noises of his and Finn’s lips parting and coming together over and over again, sometimes the shuffle of cloth as Finn pushes his t-shirt up and up until it’s being pulled over his head and tossed to the floor. The edge of the counter’s cool against his back, and he sighs into the photographer’s lips, hands on Finn’s waist.

“We should go back,” he mutters, as Finn’s lips find his jaw, pressing soft kisses to the tender skin.

“Or we could sleep down here and avoid losing our hearing,” Finn mumbles back, words vibrating against Ben’s pulse point. The teacher snorts, but honestly it doesn’t sound like such a bad idea. The couch is huge; it had to be for all five of them to fit comfortably. He has the feeling they bought it with the idea of five of them in mind when there was only four before. There are blankets, and pillows, and the idea of sleeping down here isn’t so bed. The air’s colder, but he has Finn who manages to be his own radiator.

“Or we could sleep down here,” Ben agrees, grinning as he kisses Finn again and neither of them make any move to go to the couch.

He can feel Finn’s hands as they guide the sweatpants down just enough to take Ben’s cock in his hand, hands softer than Poe’s and definitely softer than Rey’s calloused fingers. His hand slips up to Finn’s lower back, palm and fingers spreading across warm, dark skin.

He can hear Luke’s gentle snoring as Finn pumps slowly, starting to get him hard. Ben slips his other hand around to do the same to his boyfriend, hand slipping into dark blue plaid flannel to find boxer briefs. He snorts and slips past those too, feeling heat and coarse hair and soft skin.

“I think we all fuck more in this kitchen than we eat,” Ben mutters, recalling the last time he was in here with Poe about a week ago.

“Not our fault counters are good to fuck against,” Finn replies, words buzzing against Ben’s lips, and the teacher laughs as he strokes his boyfriend until he’s fully hard. He’s warming up, now, between Finn’s hand on his cock and the man’s bare chest nearly pressed to his. The dogs are still sleeping peacefully, and he can’t hear anything from upstairs, so he guesses they’re in the clear as he surges forward to kiss the other man deeper, nipping at the plush lower lip against his.

It’s lazy, hot and slow. They’ve done this before, too many times to count. He loves how Finn feels in his hand, skin heated and cock heavy. He could bring the man off with his hands, with his mouth, with his tongue over and over and over again until his wrist cramped and his jaw ached.

“Couch?” Finn breathes.

“Come first – paper towels are closer here,” Ben replies, the other man’s breath hot on his mouth. He kisses the other man chastely, breathing harder now as he pumps a little bit faster, trying to bring the man to orgasm. He pushes the pajama pants and boxer briefs down so he doesn’t cum in his pants, and then shifts so that he’s holding and jerking both of them at the same time. Finn’s moan is soft and delicious, and Ben moves to swallow the sound himself, licking at his boyfriend’s open mouth before capturing him in another kiss.

Finn cums before he does, biting down on Ben’s lower lip gently as he comes with a low groan that’s just loud enough to wake Luke. Ben pulls away to shush the dog gently, hearing the jingling of the pup’s collar as he lies back down. He presses a kiss to Finn’s bare shoulder, feeling the hot cum of his boyfriend as it paints his hand. He jerks himself to completion, too, kissing the juncture of Finn’s shoulder and neck as he closes his eyes against the dark and just breathes in the smell of Finn’s shampoo and … Rey’s bodywash?

“… did you use Rey’s stuff in the shower?” he asks, confused as he kisses the skin of Finn’s neck.

“Ran out of mine,” Finn mumbles, and Ben smiles as he plants a path of kisses up his boyfriend’s neck to his jaw to his cheek to his temple, soft and sweet as he lets go of their cocks and presses his cum-covered hand to Finn’s side, neither man caring in the slightest as they kiss again.

“Oh, my God, I am going to murder him.”

Ben blinks in surprise as he hears the padding of bare feet on the kitchen tile, and looks around Finn’s shoulder to see Rey walking towards them, massaging her temples. She stops as she stares at them, how their pants are pulled down slightly and Ben’s hand is glistening with their cum.

“Oh, come on,” she whines softly, gesturing towards them with her hand. “You leave me with the ogre to fuck in the kitchen?”

Ben snorts, as Finn laughs, turning and walking towards her, side still slicked with him and Ben.

“Sorry, babe, we’ll invite you next time,” he says, voice soft as he kisses her cheek. Ben watches her eyes slip closed as she smiles and accepts the apology.

“Damn right you will,” she mumbles as Ben grabs paper towels to wipe his hand and Finn’s waist. “Now come on, I brought out the blankets and the pillows. Tomorrow we’re getting earplugs and nose strips.”


End file.
